Liquid products are typically distributed from a manufacturer to consumers in liquid containers that may be easily handled and transported by the consumer. These liquid containers are generally formed of a liquid impermeable material that may be, for example, a thermoplastic, such as polyethylene or other similar material. The capacity of these liquid containers may be several gallons or less such that handling and transport of the containers do not create an undue burden to the consumer.
Known liquid product distribution practices have utilized ancillary support structures, such as the commonly known “milk crate.” The milk crate is a generally rigid structure into which a number of liquid containers may be placed and has an upper rim that provides for support of another milk crate disposed above. The milk crate enables stacking of multiple liquid containers within the milk crate, one upon another, by eliminating downward directed forces from the liquid containers stored inside.